The Proposition
by Evilevergreen
Summary: [One shot] [REPOST] Usually when Draco wanted something, he got it, but with one girl – on his long list of girls – it always had to be a struggle. [Draco & Angelina]


**A/N**: I was sitting around, waiting for my night class to begin, and thought I would repost the story that Fanfiction deleted because it was in the wrong format or some bullcrap. Anyway, I fixed the format, so here it is!

* * *

Original Post: 04-25-05  
Deleted: 04-28-05 

**The Proposition**  
By Evilevergreen

The night air was cool against Angelina's skin as she stood in her green and pink evening gown out on one of the school's balconies. "Malfoy," she began softly. "I don't know."

The younger of two looked at her in disbelief. His dress robes were of his House's colors with a high collar. "Come on, Johnson, you know you want to," he tried to convince her.

Angelina shook her head. "No, I don't. Not this time." She took a step back from him as she turned towards the building and exhaled slowly. "I've been meaning to tell you sooner, but I want to call this off." She never saw the way Draco's mouth fell. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date to get back to."

"Johnson, wait!" Draco reached out quickly and grabbed her by the hand. There was no way he would allow her to leave him so unsatisfied. "Why are denying yourself?" he asked her as she looked into his eyes. "Why deny something you enjoy as much as I do, if not more?" he questioned as his hand slipped away from hers.

There was a look of pain written on her face as she spoke. "I do enjoy it. Can't you see that _that_ is the problem?" she asked. "I shouldn't enjoy it with you, but you're like-"

"A drug?" he cut her off. "An addiction?" he added breathlessly. "I know the feeling," he shook his head from side to side, "and I don't want to give it up yet. I'm not ready to go cold turkey. . . and neither are you."

"But Fred-"

"Can't do the things I do," he blurted out angrily at the mention of the other's name. "Can't satisfy you in the heat of the moment like I can." His facial features then softened. "You told me that yourself, remember?" Angelina said nothing as she swept her long dark hair behind her ear. "Come on, Johnson," he whispered, holding out his hand for her to take.

She only looked at it. "What if we get caught?"

Draco, feeling a bit rejected, lowered his hand. "We've never been caught before," he tried to assure her. "Besides, everyone's at the Yule Ball. So just go back in there and tell Weasley you're not feeling well and come with me," he ordered.

Not liking the tone he had taken with her, Angelina gave her answer. "No."

"_No?_" Draco spat. "What the hell do you mean-" he stopped all of sudden and and took a breath to calm himself. "You're scared aren't you?" He nodded his head, knowing he was right. "Afraid your precious weasel is going to find out about our nights together?"

Angelina's brow furrowed as she placed a hand on her hip. "If you're implying, what I think you are-"

"Careful," Draco said darkly, his silver eyes having a glowing affect with the light of the moon. "Don't take that tone with me," he warned. "I've kept up my end of the bargain; whenever, however, and I've kept a tight lip about it," he explained. "Besides, why would I wreck what we have?"

Angelina gave a slight chuckle as she walked over to the railing and leaned upon it. "We don't have anything, Malfoy," she told him. "So don't delude yourself by thinking the good time we have together is something more."

"I never said that it was," he confirmed as she leaned beside her, his blonde hair blowing softly in the wind. "I've never pushed you into anything more than you were willing to give. I'm not-"

"Don't!" Panic lined her outburst. "Don't say his name. . . please," she begged of him.

Draco nodded his head. "Fine," he agreed. "But I'm not him." He turned to her as he spoke. "Many may think of me as an evil little bastard." He shrugged as he said playfully with a smile, "Which for most cases I am," his smile then faded as he said slowly, "but I could never bring myself to do what he did."

Angelina said nothing as she continued to face the night sky. Her eyes were close as she breathed in through her nose. Draco, once again, joined her as he closed his eyes too and they shared an unspoken peace. "You made it fun again," Angelina murmured after many moments.

"What?" Draco responded as he opened his eyes and looked to her. She had not moved.

"After last year," she began. "I told myself that I couldn't, but Fred was starting to suspect something, so I gave in." She finally looked at Draco. "I pretended it was still fun, but it wasn't, because I just kept thinking about. . ." she trailed, off shaking her head as if she wanted to get rid of a memory.

"Him?" Draco finished for her and she nodded. "Alright, but if I made it fun for you again, why are you turning me down?" he asked. "I'm not used to be turned down, Johnson, in any situation. And like I said before, I never pushed you," he told her truthfully. "If anything, it was the other way around, because I wasn't the one sending for you 2- 3 o'clock in the morning because I was in the mood, now was I?"

Angelina sighed as she pushed herself off the stone railing. "I- I shouldn't have gone to you that night. I was angry and upset."

"Well, actually," a smile crept onto his face. "I must admit, I quite like it when you're angry." He chuckled. "I like it when you're rough with me."

The comment made Angelina's dark cheeks blush as she smile at him. "You make it sound so dirty." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it is, isn't it?" he asked, all kidding aside. "I mean I love it when-" he stopped, causing Angelina to look at him strangely. "I meant like," he explained. "Like."

"Uh-huh, okay," she didn't argue with him.

"Anyway," he coughed. "I _like_," he emphasized, "it when we're coming down after being so high and my heart is pounding in my chest." He reached out and slid his hand down the side of her face. "I like the passion I see in your eyes, the light, as I watch the beads of sweat run across your face." Then as if finally noticing what he was doing, snatched his hand way and pretended to fix his dress robes as his eyes looked over at the door leading to the balcony. "I like it, a lot, and I know you do too," he said, still looking at the door, "so don't make me beg," he finished, once again turning to her.

"Like you ever would," Angelina laughed.

"True," he agreed. "But I'm only asking for half an hour."

Angelina cocked an eyebrow. "Is that it?" she asked surprised. "Don't tell me you're losing your stamina?"

"Perish the thought," he began, sliding his hands, which had been hanging on to the top of his robes, down and splitting it at the seam to place them his pockets, exposing his well fitting black pants. "Because I could go for hours if need be." He winked.

"Trying to say I couldn't?" Angelina asked, taking a step into him.

"Maybe." Draco licked his lips and smiled.

"Alright then, Malfoy, you're on." She poked his chest. "Because I don't back down from any challenge."

"Don't do that, Johnson." He held his head high as he shook it. "Don't get me all excited if you're not going to show up like last time."

"You should be so lucky. Because I got a feeling I'm going to be on top tonight," she stated before giggling.

"Now, now, Johnson, we both know that's my position," he waggled his eyebrows.

"Really now?" She took a step back.

"Hell, yeah," he answered before looking her over. "So are we going to do this thing or not?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just let me tell Fred I'm not feeling well," she told him as she began to walk backwards towards the door.

"Good," he said to himself as he followed. "I'll go grab my broom and the practice stuff and I'll meet you on the Quidditch field in ten minutes."

"Alright," Angelina agreed finally making it to the door. "But prepare to lose this game, because you're going down tonight."

Draco laughed. "Sure, whatever you say, Johnson."

**The End**


End file.
